Uh,Surprise?
by Bane of Existence
Summary: After eight years Naruto returns to Konoha, but what's this? It seems Naruto's got a little surprise in store.
1. Uh Surprise?

Just a simple story that I hope will keep you entertained while I finish Rise of the Demon. Just a simple one-shot.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy_

* * *

_

_"I promise you I'll bring him back. No matter how long it takes. It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

That was eight years ago. I promised you I'd bring him back eight years ago, but I haven't. Twice I failed to bring him back. I hate myself for failing. I hate myself for failing you. But that's about to change. Tonight I, Uzumaki Naruto, am going to defeat Uchiha Sasuke, and drag him back to you. For you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, go home." Tsunade said.

"But I'm not done with the paperwork."

"And you won't be able to finish if you keep nodding off."

"I'm not tired. I can stay up another three hours."

"No you can't. Go home. Before I lose my temper."

"Fine, but I'm coming in early tomorrow."

"Whatever, just go."

"See ya later, Tsunade-shishou."

The door burst open, Shizune stood there panting.

Both women in the room looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"It's them." Shizune answered breathlessly," They're back."

Both womens' eyes widened in realization.

"Where are they?!" Tsunade asked.

"They're in the hospital." Shizune said, regaining her breath.

Sakura was the first one out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" a nurse asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Where is he?" Sakura asked, ignoring the nurse's question.

"Room 793, but..."

Sakura cut her off, "Thanks." Sakura ran off again.

Tsunade and Shizune arrived a few seconds after Sakura.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Uzumaki? Which room?" Tsunade asked.

"793, but Saku..." the nurse started to say, but they were gone before she could finish.

Sakura quietly entered Room 793. She saw a prone figure on the bed. The bandages became visible as she got closer. She gasped. They were completely soaked with blood.

_'His blood?' _Sakura thought.

Naruto's nose twitched. _'Sakura-chan?'_ he asked himself.

He cracked his eye open just a bit, and, sure enough, she was there.

"Sakura-chan?" he croaked, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me." she whispered.

Naruto tried to sit up, but was held down by a hand and a voice. The wierd thing was that the voice didn't belong to the hand that was holding him down. He looked past Sakura at the door.

There stood Tsunade and Shizune.

"Baa-chan. Nee-chan." he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

They walked to his bedside, both looking him over.

"You idiot." Tsunade said, " What did you get yourself into this time?"

Naruto smiled as best he could with the bandage mask on his face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." he whispered hoarsely.

Sakura looked as his throat, noticing the bloody bandages.

"Naruto, what happened to your throat?" she asked.

He turned his gaze to her," Nothing that won't heal with time."

She looked at him, accepting his answer, for now.

"Well, we should let you rest." Shizune said.

"I agree." Tsunade said, " Naruto? Where's Jiraiya?"

"He's at my apartment." he said.

"I see you have company." Jiraiya said as he came through the window.

"How is she?" Naruto immediately asked.

"She's better."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She wanted me to come and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Now go to her. It is dangerous to leave her alone."

"Relax Naruto. She'll be just fine."

"How can you say that? They almost killed her, and they won't stop until the job is done."

"She's perfectly safe. Gamabunta's watching over her."

Naruto visibly relaxed, "Good. I know she is safe in his care."

"Who are you two talking about?" Shizune asked the question on all three of their minds.

"My niece." "My daughter." Jiraiya and Naruto said at the same time.

"YOUR WHAT?!" all three women yelled at once.

Naruto smiled sheepishly," Uh...surprise?"


	2. I did

"Gama-san?" Yuki asked.

"What is it?" Gamabunta asked.

"Do you think Otou-san is alright?"

"Kid, Kami himself wouldn't be able to keep him down. The baka's just fine."

"That's good." Yuki said," When do you think he'll be back?"

"I'm willing to bet he'll be back by tomorrow. Now you should rest." Gamabunta said.

"Okay, Gama-san." Yuki said sleepily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, would you care to explain?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh...okay." Naruto replied nervously," Well, as I'm sure you already know, I have a daughter,"

"That's pretty damn obvious." Sakura retorted.

"Her name's Yuki. She's five years old."

"Five years old?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah." Naruto gulped.

"By any chance would she happen to be your biological daughter?" Tsunade asked.

"Damn straight!" Jiraiya said, "Yuki is the fruit of Naruto's loins."

Everybody's attention shifted to Jiraiya.

"Uh...Why are you all staring at me like that?" he asked nervously.

"Jiraiya zip it." Tsunade threatened. She then turned to Naruto.

"Start from the beginning." she ordered.

Naruto nodded.

---------------Flashback---------------

_"Damn it, Ero-sennin! Get back here!"_

_Jiraiya looked back at him over his shoulder, "Come on Naruto. Don't be such a spoil sport."_

_"What the hell am I supposed to do here?!"_

_"Be a kid. Have fun." Jiraiya said before disappearing with a soft poof._

_"Damn you pervert!" Naruto yelled._

_"Um...who are you yelling at?" a young women asked from behind him._

_"What?" Naruto asked, spinning around to look at her._

_"I asked you who you were yelling at." she repeated._

_"Oh. I was yelling at my baka sensei."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he left me here alone. He left me so he could do his 'research' in peace."_

_"His research?"_

_"The asshole's a pervert. He goes off to peek into womens' bathhouses."_

_"Oh, I get it." she said, "So, what do you plan to do?"_

_"Find him and kill him."_

_"Men." she sighed._

_"What? What about men?" Naruto asked._

_"You're all hot-headed. Every single last one of you is violent."_

_"That's not true!"_

_"See my point? You just yelled."_

_"So what?" Naruto said with a pout._

_She giggled," You're kinda cute when you do that."_

_Naruto blushed and looked at his feet._

_"So, what's your name?" she asked._

_"Uzumaki Naruto." he mumbled._

_"Well Naruto, I'm Kazeryuu Metsuki."_

_"Nice to meet you Metsuki-san."_

_"Please, just call me Metsuki."_

_Naruto gave her his trademark smile," Okay Metsuki!"_

_"Well it was nice talking to you Naruto."_

_"Uh...wait." Naruto said, grabbing her arm._

_She turned her head, her raven black bangs falling over her eyes, "Yes?"_

_"Uh...would you...I mean...can we." Naruto said nervously._

_Her sapphire orbs looked at him questioningly, "Can we what?"_

_"Can I see you again tomorrow?"_

_She smiled, "Of course. Right here, same time?"_

_"Yeah. That sounds good."_

_"Alright then, see you tomorrow Naruto."_

_"Bye." he said to her retreating back._

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

"So her name was Metsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. She was a sweet girl. Always thinking of others before herself." Jiraiya said.

"Was?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, was. She died five years ago." Naruto said sadly.

---------------_Flashback---------------_

_There was a banging at his door._

_"Who the hell would come at this time of night?" Naruto asked himself._

_He opened the door and was surprised to see her there. _

_"He found out." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"What? How?" Naruto asked, pulling her into his arms._

_"The maid saw me dressing, and she told him." she sobbed into his chest._

_Naruto shut the door behind them, and took her to his room._

_She looked up at him sadly, "He's going to kill me Naruto."_

_"No he won't. That man will not lay a finger on you or our child."_

_"I wish I could believe you, but this is the Kazeryuu clan we're talking about."_

_"And?"_

_"They don't threaten, they promise."_

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

A solitary tear made its way down his face," And I failed her."

He failed to hold back a sob.

Jiraiya took one look at him and knew that he would be unable to continue.

"I'll tell you the rest." he said.

_---------------Flashback---------------_

_"Come on. Just one more push." the doctor urged Metsuki._

_"I'm pushing as hard as I possibly can, damn it!" Metsuki yelled._

_"It's alright. Everything's going to be just fine." Naruto comforted her._

_Jiraiya suddenly burst into the room, "They're here! His men are here."_

_"Damn it, they came sooner than I expected." Naruto said._

_"The baby's almost out. Just one more push and...there we go." the doctor said._

_The infant's wails quickly filled the room._

_"It's a girl." the doctor said, handing the infant to Metsuki._

_"Quick doctor, go out through the back. Take Metsuki with you."_

_"I won't leave you here." she said._

_"But you must. It's the only way to keep you alive." Naruto pleaded with her._

_"No. They will kill you. I will not let that happen."_

_"Koi, please go."_

_"No."_

_Naruto sighed," Fine. Jiraiya I trust you with the life of my daughter." Naruto said, handing _

_him the baby._

_"But..."_

_"Take her far from here. We will meet up with you in the forest when this is over."_

_"I understand." Jiraiya said and left. Little did he know he was being followed._

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

"I escaped with the child, but I know no more than that. All I know is that Naruto came back

alone." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you Ero-sennin, but I can take it from here." Naruto said.

_---------------Flashback---------------_

_"Metsuki!! No!!" Naruto yelled, running to her._

_She lay in a pool of her own blood, katana through her midsection._

_Time seemed to stop as he held her. Her beautiful black locks matted with blood._

_Tears flowed down his face. The enemy ninja left, their mission complete._

_She looked at him, eyes half lidded, "Naru-kun." she whispered._

_"Shh.."he whispered," save your breath."_

_"Naru-kun, I've always loved the snow." she said when she noticed the first snowfall of _

_winter._

_"Please don't talk anymore. You need to save your energy."_

_"There's no need to. I won't make it."_

_"No, don't talk like that. You will survive."_

_"Naru-kun, look at me. I won't make it, but you and our daughter will."_

_"But I don't want to go on without you."_

_"Do it for me. Do it for her. Please don't deprive her of a father."_

_"I won't, I promise."_

_She was fading, he could tell._

_"Naru-kun, my koi, I've always loved the snow." _

_Her beautiful sapphire orbs glazed over, a sign that death had overcome her._

_"Goodbye, my love." Naruto whispered, kissing her one last time._

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

"When I met up with Jiraiya in the forest I found him beaten and bloody. My little girl on

the brink of death. I begged the Kyubi to heal her because I was not about to lose her too."

Everybody was in tears, Naruto included.

"That's why you named her Yuki isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Her mother always loved the snow"

"Naruto you still haven't told us how you got in this condition." Tsunade said.

"I found Uchiha."

"What?! Did you bring him with you?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. He's hidden behind the Hokage monument."

"He did this to you didn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Only some of it."

"Then what about the rest?"

"I did it."


	3. Uzumaki Yuki

I do not own NARUTO.

**Story information will now be posted on my profile.**

**Chapter 3: Uzumaki Yuki**

Everyone in the room, save Jiraiya, stared at him disbelievingly.

"YOU BAKA!!!!" all three women screamed at once.

"You're lucky you're injured," Tsunade said.

Sakura just looked at him with a killer intent.

Naruto cringed under their glares.

"What the hell made you do that?!" Shizune asked him.

"I had no other choice."

"What do you mean you had no other choice?" Sakura asked.

"All of this is a result of one of my jutsu. Those Kazeryuu bastards were on our tail. They had Yuki. I couldn't let them harm her, so I released my ultimate technique."

"Your ultimate technique?" Tsunade asked.

"Not something I'm willing to share." Naruto said.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I really should be heading back." Jiraiya said.

"I'm going with you." Naruto said, getting out of bed.

Tsunade intervened, "No, you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"I want to be with my daughter."

"Then Jiraiya will bring her to you." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded," I will."

------------------------------------------------

"Yuki. Yuki, get up."

"What is it, Oji-san?" Yuki asked drowsily.

"I'm going to take you to your father."

"I get to see 'Tou-chan?"

"Yeah, now come on, get on my back."

Yuki climbed on.

"Thanks Gamabunta."

"No problem." Gamabunta disappeared in a large poof of smoke.

"Oji-san, is 'Tou-chan okay?"

"He's fine. He wants to see you, so what do you say we get there as fast as possible?"

Jiraiya felt her nod against his back, and he took of.

---------------------

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shizune asked.

"Removing my bandages." Naruto answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (which it was).

"I can see that, but why?"

"You don't want her to worry do you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled, "I don't. She tends to worry a lot."

"I'm pretty sure she has good reason to." Sakura said.

"Yeah, because he's always getting hurt." Jiraiya said, carefully entering the room through the window.

"'Tou-chan, are you alright?" Yuki said, jumping off of Jiraiya's back.

"I'm fine." Naruto grinned, extending his arms out to her.

Yuki shook her head, "You lie, 'Tou-chan. You're still very much injured. These eyes don't lie to me."

Naruto sighed, "You caught me."

"You never learn." Yuki said, performing a couple of hand seals. Her hands began to glow a light green. "Some of your tenketsu are still a bit damaged, and I'm sure Kyu-san still refuses to heal you. Therefore, I will heal your remaining damaged tenketsu. Lay still."

"Yes Doctor." Naruto said playfully. "OW!"

Yuki had poked him in a freshly healed wound, "Clown."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, I can't help it."

Yuki shook her head, a grin on her face, and began to heal his tenketsu.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura watched in fascination as Yuki healed Naruto's tenketsu.

"There," Yuki said, the glow fading, "all done."

Naruto slowly sat up, "Now can I get a hug?"

Yuki nodded and jumped in his open arms.

"I missed you 'Tou-chan."

"As did I my little hime." Naruto said, kissing the top of her head.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

Yuki slithered out of her father's arms, hopped off the bed, and gave a courteous bow.

"Gomen nasai. I was worried about my father. I am Uzumaki Yuki."

The three women were stunned at how polite she was. They never expected Naruto's child to be so polite.

Sakura was the first to speak, "I am Haruno Sakura."

The child's eyes widened slightly, "You are Haruno-san? One of Konoha's best medics?"

Sakura was a bit more than shocked that the child knew who she was.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Yuki looked at her with admiration, "I've heard stories of your accomplishments."

"Really? From who?"

"The villagers in previous towns we've passed through."

"How is it that you speak so well?" Shizune asked.

"Oji-san teaches me. He says that proper control of language is a must."

"And how is it that you know medical ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"The medic at the last town we stayed at taught me."

Naruto smiled, "She's a natural. Just like her mother."

"It's in her blood." Jiraiya said.

"In her blood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup, that's her kekkei genkai. Well, at least a part of it." Naruto answered.

"Kekkei genkai?!" Tsunade said, "Naruto, what was Metsuki's surname again?"

"Kazeryuu. Why?"

"As in the Kazeryuu from the Village Hidden in the Mountains?"

"Yeah."

Tsunade's eye visibly twitched, "She was part of the main branch wasn't she?"

"She was the heiress of the clan." Jiraiya answered.

"YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

…..

….

…

**Tune in to find out why Tsunade's so angry.**

**Evil Cliffhanger…I know, but that's just how I work…deal with it. **


	4. The Kagetoho

**Uh…Surprise?**

**Ch.4**

**The Kagetoho**

"Calm down, Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"You have one of the most infamous ninja clans after you, and you want me to calm down?" Tsunade said in a deadly whisper.

Yuki tried, and failed, to hold back a yawn.

Naruto, noticing his daughter's fatigue, got out of bed, picked her up, and tucked her in. He then turned to the others.

"Baa-chan, can we leave this conversation for tomorrow?"

"Naruto, this is an urgent matter."

"I know, but she needs her sleep. I'm not leaving her."

Tsunade looked at the small, raven-haired child.

"Fine, come to my office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hai."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Sakura, Shizune…do what you want, but I'm gone."

"Hai." Both Shizune and Sakura answered.

"Naruto, I'll be leaving as well. I've a couple of things to take care of."

Naruto nodded, "I'll stay here/"

Jiraiya walked over to Yuki, "See you in the mornin' Yu-hime."

He gave her a soft kiss to the brow before leaving through the open window.

"Well come on you two, surely I don't have to tell you to relax." Naruto joked.

Shizune was the first to speak, "It's just such a shock. I never expected you to have a child at such a young age."

Naruto smiled, "I never expected it either, but I'm not complaining. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same every time I look at Ken."

"Ken?"

"My little, two-year old boy."

"You have a kid? Wow. Who with?"

"Kakashi" Sakura said after Shizune failed to answer.

"Kakashi? Never expected that. What about you Sakura-chan? You with anybody?"

"No, I'm not."

Shizune snorted," But it sure isn't for lack of suitors."

"Shizune" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Wherever she goes all single, and even some married, men go ga-ga for her. Needless to say she raises many heads, if you know what I mean."

"God Shizune, you're such a hentai."

"Aren't we all, and from what I heard for Jiro and Akira, you're quite the perv yourself."

"I'm going to kill those two." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Well, it's getting late and I need to go make sure Ken's in bed. Kakashi's useless when it comes to discipline. Goodnight all."

"I should get going too. Goodnight Naruto."

"Yeah, bye. Uh, Shizune?"

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell Kakashi-sensei we're back?"

"Fine. I guess that's something you should tell him."

"Thanks."

----------

"Mommy! You're home!" Ken said, running to hug his mother.

"And you should be in bed."

"But Daddy let me stay up a little longer." Ken whined.

"Where is your father?"

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared, "Yo."

"Why isn't he in bed?"

"It's a Sunday. He deserves a break from the usual routine."

"You say that everyday." Shizune deadpanned.

"Fine, Ken, off to bed."

"But."

"Do as your father says."

"Yea, Kaa-chan" Ken marched off to his room.

"So, how was your day?"

"Tiring. I'm so tired."

"Then why don't we go to bed?" Kakashi asked suggestively.

"Pervert."

"But you love me anyway."

----------

"Psst, Naruto, I'm back." Jiraiya whispered.

"How is he?" Naruto asked from his corner.

"Still out cold."

"How much longer will the drug last?"

"A day at most."

"Long enough, get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

"Fine, but I'm stayin' here."

"I know."

----------

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to wake."

"Ji-san, where's Tou-chan?"

"He had a couple of things to take care of. He'll be back as soon as he can. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I found some nice, fresh, delicious fruit in the cafeteria. A miracle, I know."

"You're silly, Ji-san."

"I try, so you want an apple, a pear, or a peach?"

"An apple."

Jiraiya tossed one her way, "Catch."

Yuki caught it and took a hungry bite, "It's good."

"Only the best for my Yuki."

"Ji-san, can we train today?"

"You have to ask your father first."

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked from the windowsill.

"Ohayo Tou-chan."

"Ohayo, so what is it I was supposed to be asked?"

"I want to train."

"I don't know."

"Pretty please?"

"I guess, but I'm going to train you. Jiraiya has somewhere he has to be."

"Let me guess, she wants to move him?"

"You guessed it. Now Yuki, you ready?"

"Hai."

"Wrong. You still have to bathe and brush."

"Oops, I forgot."

"Race ya to the apartment." Naruto jumped out of the window, closely followed by Yuki.

"Eat my dust!" Naruto yelled, running ahead.

"You're cheating again!" Yuki yelled after him, running to catch up.

"You'll never catch up!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

Yuki sped up, performed a couple of hand seals, and side-stepped into an alley.

----------

"Heh, I won" Naruto said as he entered his apartment.

"Hi Tou-chan" Yuki said from the kitchen, hair a bit damp.

"How did you…"

Yuki grinned, "The shadows led the way."

"Kazetoho?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I was practicing with Gama-san last night."

"I'm proud. So I take it you're ready?"

"Yup."

----------

Jiraiya got up, dusting his pants, "I'm done."

"He looks so much like him." Tsunade said.

"What?"

"Naruto, he looks so much like the Fourth."

"As is to be expected."

"What?"

"Naruto is the Fourth's son."

"What?! Naruto is Arashi's son?!"

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"Nope, he feels that, for the time being, he'd rather not know."

"Why?"

"He wants to concentrate on raising his own daughter."

"Yuki, she sure is something."

"Yeah, she is. She calls me uncle, but I can't help but feel that she's more to me."

"She is."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki is your great-granddaughter."

"What? How?"

"Because Naruto is your grandson."

"That's not possible. I have no family."

"You do," Tsunade said softly," Arashi was your son."

"How is that possible? He was an orphan."

"I know this because he was also my son."

"What? But how? We never…"

"We did. It was the night after Dan's death, remember?"

"Oh my god, you mean to tell me that you were pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't ready for a child, were you?"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have been willing to try."

"Would you really have wanted to settle down?"

"Yes, especially with you. Damn it, Tsunade, I loved you!" He wanted to tell her he still loved her, but bit his tongue. He couldn't tell her that, not now, not ever.

"Oh god, Jiraiya! I'm so sorry. I was lost. I didn't know what to do."

"You could've come to me. You should've come to me."

"I know that now. I'm so sorry. You probably hate me now."

"No, I could never hate you."

"It's my fault you never got to be a father."

"I was at least able to get close to him."

"Which is more than can be said for me. I regret abandoning him. I really do."

"Tsunade, the past is the past, leave it there and move on." Jiraiya tried to comfort her.

"I can't. Every time I look at Naruto I'm reminded of him."

"So am I, but I'm happy knowing that he left something behind."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "So am I. Jiraiya, who is Naruto's mother?"

"Uh…I"

"What? Is she dead?"

"No, but I…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. I promised Arashi I wouldn't tell anybody. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. All I have to say is that I will find out."

"I'm sure you will." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Now let's get him outta here."

"Pick him up and follow me."  
"How come I have to carry him?" Jiraiya whined.

"You're the man, aren't you?" Tsunade asked, walking away.

"That's so unfair." Jiraiya said as he hoisted Sasuke onto his back.

"Life rarely is. Now shut up and walk." Tsunade said over her shoulder.

"Whatever, mean bitch" Jiraiya muttered to himself.

"I heard that. Hope you're in the mood for pain."

'Shit, should've kept my mouth shut.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

----------

"What're you going to teach me today, Tou-chan?"

"Well, Yuki, seeing as how you've already mastered the first part of the Kagetoho, I guess the second part is in order."

"Second part?"

"Remember, the Kagetoho is an assassination technique. The first part is learning to become one with the shadows. The second part is learning to use them."

"As weapons?"

"Exactly. As I'm sure you know, becoming a shadow takes a great deal of concentration and chakra control. You already have that down, but the second part requires so much more. When you become a shadow you are intangible, nothing can touch you, but this particular part of the technique requires you to become solid enough to inflict harm. That's what we're going to work on today."

"Could you show me?"

----------

"You're going to lock him up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, it's the best thing to do." Tsunade answered.

"Whatever you say. You must really want to keep him here."

"Let's go. I have paperwork to finish."

"Then I should get going."

"Should we tell him?"

Jiraiya, already knowing what Tsunade was talking about, needed to further explanation.

"Not yet. Naruto has too much on his plate as it is."

"I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet about it."

"I know how you feel, but we can't have him losing focus."

"He's grown so much. He's become the great man I asked him to become."

"Yeah, he has. That boy's amazing."

"And so is his daughter. Our great-granddaughter is every bit as amazing as her father."

"Naruto owes most of his success to that little angel."

"What is Yuki's kekkei genkai?"

"I think that's something you should ask Naruto, and in private. We can't risk any eavesdroppers."

----------

Poof.

One of Naruto's clones disappeared. Naruto was amazed at how quickly she was grasping the technique. He looked on proudly as his daughter successfully defeated another two of his clones. The child was a genius, just like her mother.

Naruto sensed a presence in the trees behind them, but didn't look, knowing full well that if he did he'd lose the element of surprise.

Naruto felt the presence inch closer, but, what confused him was that he couldn't sense a body. He could sense no body, but he knew there was somebody behind him. What he couldn't quite figure out, was what. His eyes widened in realization.

'The Kazetoho! Damn it! I have to get to Yuki before they do!'

Naruto quickly dropped into his own shadow and shot off towards Yuki.

Yuki, noticing her father's absence and a weird presence, also dropped into her own shadow.

The presence smirked to himself.

'They're good. Really good.' He thought to himself.

He materialized, and introduced himself.

"I am Kazeryuu Aku… "


End file.
